Pensarlo dos veces
by angelovenejiten
Summary: vacio...soledad...tristeza:eso es lo que sentis cuando te rompen el corazon,pero puede que haya una confusión.ONE-SHOT/Neji x Tenten/


Ohayo,bueno los personajes de esta historia son del mangaka **MASASHI KISHIMOTO (C)  
><strong>que lamentablemente me aburrio en el manga 574,sin embargo el **Studio Pierrot(C)**me animó con el capitulo naruto shippuden 250.

La historia es mía ,así que sin mas que decir lean...  
>o<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vacío…soledad…tristeza…depresión…angustia…dolor…son sinónimos de lo que sentís cuando alguien te rompe el corazón ,y eso es lo que sentía ella ahora, al saber que estaba metida en un matrimonio <em>_Arreglado,__ con alguien que posiblemente nunca la llegaría amar; Neji Hyuuga._

_Es que ese chico, al que prácticamente había amado toda la vida le había propuesto matrimonio, y ella se ilusiono pensando que " tal vez ",se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y él quería corresponderle; así que acepto sin pensarlo dos veces,__** Grave error.**_

_Ella por un momento fue "feliz", hasta que descubrió la verdad, la triste y cruda verdad, en medio de una conversación que tenían: Hiashi y Neji…_

_Según ella había escuchado, Hiashi le preguntaba que sentía por ella, obteniendo de parte del heredero de la segunda rama del clan un: ¡Otra vez con eso! Esto es un matrimonio arreglado impuesto por ti. ¡Y tú lo sabes!_

_Ese día lloró mucho, había entendido que todo fue producto de su pequeña imaginación,__** Sólo una ilusión.**_

_**D**__esde ese día, entendió que ya no había marcha atrás, ella ya había firmado días anteriores a esa fecha, había dado su firma, en el papel, ése papel que certificaba que ella era la prometida de Neji; sin __**tan solo**__ se hubiera enterado antes…_

_Pero que podría hacer ahora, nada__**, absolutamente NADA.**_

_Ella estaba sola,__** completamente sola…**_

_Sus padres habían muerto en aquellas fechas de la tercera guerra shinobi, había quedado huérfana, y creció, creció __**sola,**_

_Muchos de los padres de sus compañeros de clase, la trataban muy bien y con mucho cariño; Por que según ellos era pareja muy querida, dos personas que se __**amaban de verdad.**_

_Como toda niña habría crecido con las esperanzas de encontrar un__** Principe; Triste realidad.**_

_**E**__lla solo tenía la compañía de sus amigos, esos que conoció en la academia, pero ahora ni sus compañías podrían siquiera sacarle una sonrisa, estaba sumergida, en una profunda__** Depresión.**_

_Su actitud dulce y alegre, se había esfumado, ahora ella era silenciosa, depresiva, melancólica._

_Ahora Lo único que tenía que esperar era "ese"día."__**El día de su boda"**_

_**El día en el que cambiara votos con una persona que no la "amaba "y que iba a estar allí por mera obligación**_

_**Y**__ en apenas un pestañeo ese día había llegado, todo era vistoso y alegre, sus amigos y amigas estaban ahí __**Sonriendo…**_

_Algo que ella había dejado de hacer, hace mucho,__** mucho tiempo.**_

_**Y**__ frente a ella, Neji con una amplia sonrisa, que hacía creer que estuviera disfrutando ese día, aunque para ella, solo estaba __**Actuando.**_

_Ella estaba allí con un vestido blanco largo y sencillo, con una tiara y un velo; apenas maquillada. Él estaba vestido con un traje negro y al igual que ella era simple y sencillo._

_En ese entonces ya había empezado la ceremonia…_

_Los invitados estaban contentos observando a la "pareja" que acababan de cambiar votos entonces se escuchó a lo largo de la iglesia la frase:__** Puede besar a la novia**_

_Y Para Tenten, todo había pasado muy rápido, la entrada, la caminata hacia al altar, el intercambio de votos y anillo, y ahora llegaba el__** beso.**_

_**E**__llos se miraron, pero lo único que Tenten pudo y tuvo la valentía de hacer fue __**besarlo,**__ pero, en la mejilla._

_Eso había afectado mucho Neji, él pensaba que recibiría un beso de __**Ella,**__ en los __**Labios,**__ y al__ver su mirada pudo observar su tristeza y dolor, que claramente se podría reflejar en sus __**ojos.**_

_**Algo…**__algo dentro de él se rompió, lenta y profundamente, y ese algo se llamaba:__** Él corazón**_

_Neji, estaba __**sufriendo, claramente estaba sufriendo.**_

_**Y SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES…**__beso a Tenten en los labios, y se dejó llevar…_

_Mientras que Tenten pensaba que tal vez el, se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos, hasta que escucho de sus labios un:__** Te amo.**_

_**E**__SO o más bien esas 2 palabras, la habían desconcertado, por lo que respondió ¿por qué mentía ?si había escuchado, lo que había escuchado en la charla con su tío. _

_El susurró en su oído: qué haya dicho que esto es un matrimonio arreglado, no significa yo no te ame, yo __**TE AMO**__, y desde hace mucho tiempo_

_Entonces ella recapacitó, el jamás había dicho que no la amaba solo dijo que "esto "es una matrimonio arreglado, así que dijo:_

_-yo también __**Te amo.**_

_Y volvieron a besarse, saliendo del establecimiento._

_Directo a su __**LUNA DE MIEL…**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno ,este es el one shot que escribi...mientras estaba deprimida,no se si es bueno o malo,la cuestión es que me salio en un momento dificil u.u<br>**_

_**Gracias por leer,pronto estare escribiendo escribiendo otro one-shot**_

_**y los reviews...bueno eso corre por su cuenta u.u**_

_**bye...  
><strong>_


End file.
